Irresistível Loucura
by Raayy
Summary: Ela era irresistível. Ele era louco. E aquilo era uma irresistível loucura. ll MelloHalle - PRESENTE PARA CHIBI ANNE - OneShot


_Irresistível loucura.  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** - Death Note não me pertence... E nem Another Note! Dá até vontade de revoltar, né?

**x** - Essa fic é hétero. QUE É?! Não, hoje eu não deixo soltarem os fogos, não to de bom humor u.u

**x** - Se alguém aqui não conhecer a Halle, ou reclamar que é MelloHalle eu **mato**.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada por Renato e revisada pela Hiei-and-Shino. POR QUE TER MILHARES DE BETAS É PODER! (H) -q

**x** - Essa fic é um presente pra Chibi Anne.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Atração._

_Era só isso a princípio._

_Nenhum deles queria algo maior._

_Mas os dois mergulharam nessa loucura._

_Porque era altamente irresistível._

**xXx**

A atração.

Ele era só um adolescente em um bar suspeito.

Seus 16 anos já refletiam a beleza que viria a ter.

Ela era apenas uma ex-agente da CIA em um dia de folga.

Seus 25 anos não refletiam muito sua idade.

Ele já era um mafioso.

Ela já era uma agente da SPK.

Mas isso fora inevitável.

Uma mão tocando seu ombro, um chute no rapaz que a tocou.

Uma troca de olhares.

E assim surgiu a _atração_.

**xXx**

O conhecer.

Cada um sabia apenas o "nome" do outro.

Mello.

Hal.

Não precisavam mais do que isso para partilhar o tempo.

Era só Mello e Hal.

Nenhum dos dois queria saber mais que isso.

Aliás, não precisariam.

Foi assim que se _conheceram_.

**xXx**

O descobrir.

Ela atendeu o celular e falou com "Near".

Quando desligou e voltou-se para Mello, viu que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Jogou-a na cama e segurou os seus braços.

_"Near, é?"_

_"Ciúmes?"_

Mello sorriu.

_"Não, é apenas um velho amigo meu."_

Hal notaria a ironia no "amigo", apenas anos depois.

_"Como ele está?"_

_"Por que quer saber?"_

_"Pra ver se ele tem se empenhado em cumprir nossa promessa"._

_"Promessa?"_

_"De capturar Kira"._

Hal ficou assustada.

Então era esse o menino da fotografia que Near possuía.

Ela _nunca_ imaginaria.

_"Ele está ótimo, Mello"._

Ele sorriu, mas resolveu deixar o pequeno albino de lado e a beijou.

Foi quando eles começaram a se _descobrir_.

**xXx**

O vício.

Nenhum dos dois sabia como parar isso.

Essa relação.

Esse círculo vicioso.

De sexo, perfumes e chocolate.

Eles não sabiam mais viver sem o outro.

Não que realmente importasse.

Contanto que tivessem um ao outro.

Porque eram _viciados_.

**xXx**

O controle.

Mello só percebeu que Hal realmente tinha controle sobre ele, anos depois.

Quando ele apontou a arma a Near e Hal o impediu.

_Ciúmes. Raiva. Razão._

Ele sabia que não podia matar Near, Hal estava certa.

Ela era o controle que ele não possuía.

Não que ela tivesse controle sobre o vício.

O vício era compartilhado pelos dois.

Aquela loucura.

Mas ela era o seu _controle_.

**xXx**

A razão.

Ela sempre tivera um quê a mais de razão em relação a Mello.

Como quando ela queria a aliança deles.

Quando ela não achava certo eles brigarem.

E ele sabia, mas não admitia.

Ela não era tão inteligente quanto ele, mas era perceptiva.

Mello era cego.

Ela tentava guiá-lo, apesar de ser difícil pra um sagitariano teimoso como ele.

Mas ela sempre conseguia. Sempre.

Porque Mello dava razão a ela e cedia, no fim.

Mesmo que não pedisse desculpas ou admitisse que ela tinha a _razão_.

**xXx**

A sedução.

Ele já estava acostumado a vê-la assim.

Nua, exposta, com belas curvas que normalmente não eram tão definidas por suas roupas usuais.

Era irresistível, por mais que estivesse acostumado.

Após o que era realmente necessário...

_"Invente alguma desculpa"._

_"Já entendi, agora abaixe essa arma"._

Ele abaixou e a puxou para um beijo.

Porque ela era irresistível.

Porque ele era louco.

Porque aquilo era uma loucura irresistível.

Era _sedutora_.

**xXx**

A dependência.

Ele realmente a escutava, apesar de ela não saber.

Porque ele nunca admitia.

Quando ela passava as informações de Near, ele se sentia fraco.

Dependente de uma mulher, das informações de outro.

Ela o confortava dizendo que ele tinha informações que Near não tinha.

Não ajudava muito.

Porque ele se sentia dependente do conforto dela.

Ele não sabia, mas ela sempre fora dependente do pouco carinho que ele dava.

Porque o parente que fora morto por Higuchi era muito próximo a ela.

Eles eram e sempre foram _dependentes_.

**xXx**

Os nomes.

Em sua última ligação a ela, ele falou o que ela nunca esperava ouvir.

Não de Mello.

_"Hal"._

_"Sim?"_

_"Mihael Keehl."_

Ele não precisava explicar. Ele sabia que ela iria entender.

_"Mello, por que isso agora?"_

Não ouve resposta. Ela suspirou.

_"Halle Bullock."_

Ele sorriu.

_"Certo. Agora eu vou desligar porque eu sou o único que vou poder fazer isso pelo Near, e por você, Halle Keehl"._

E desligou.

Ela ficou confusa, mas sorriu.

_Halle Keehl._

Sim, ela gostaria de ser chamada assim.

Mas ela ainda estava intrigada porque ele abriu mão da coisa mais importante dele,

Seu _nome_.

**xXx**

A loucura.

Ele sempre fora meio louco.

Então nem pensou em outra oportunidade.

Porque essa já era a certeza que iria dar certo.

Ele abdicou de sua vida pela vingança.

_Vingança por L._

_Vingança pela Halle._

E pra proteger as únicas pessoas que eram próximas a ele.

_Halle._

_Near._

Porque com Halle, ele só percebeu isso depois.

Near era realmente seu amigo, como um irmão.

Seu complexo de inferioridade o fez odiá-lo.

Mas no fundo eram como dois amigos.

Duas crianças.

Competindo pra ver quem era o melhor no jogo.

Ele achava isso irônico, mas era verdade.

E Halle, bom, ele não precisava nem pensar.

Porque ele sentia, ao invés de pensar.

Como sempre.

No impulso de sua loucura, seqüestrou Takada.

Sabia que Halle iria sofrer.

Pela quebra do vício.

Mas ele só sorriu.

Aquilo era uma loucura. E os dois sabiam.

Ela iria ter que se acostumar com outro vício.

Chocolate?

Não se importava se ela arrumasse outra pessoa.

Ela queria salvar ela e Near, como não pôde fazer com Matt e L.

Salva-la para preservar as lembranças.

_Daquela loucura irresístivel._

É, ele sabia, que era _louco_.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

o.o'... Er... oi?

Bom, Isso foi um surto. Eu pensei "Tenho que escrever um presente pra a Chibi. Por que não MelloHalle? Hmmm -começa a escrever- "  
Aí saiu isso XD

Isso é mais um pedido de desculpas (Nãoprecisofalaromotivoaquiobrigada) mais um presente que eu achei que tinha que escrever pra ela porque ela sempre me faz presentes e eu nunca... Bom, aí está Chibi!  
Espero que você goste, sinceramente ;w; Eu gostei um pouco porque eu fiquei me baseando no How to Read, aí deu pra pegar umas informações legais da Halle. xD

Hmmm... _Reviews? -mega puppy eyes-_


End file.
